narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiaka Asahi
is a current rōnin of the Land of Iron. Having been separated from her fellow samurai by encroaching shinobi, she learned the basics of ninjutsu before using them as a means of escape. However, her prowess in nature transformation earned her the chagrin of her fellow samurai, who considered her impure despite possessing samurai lineage that stretched back centuries. Following the continual denial of her as a samurai for both her unorthodox style and gender, she left the Three Wolves headquarters and struck out on her own. She has since earned the nickname Ghost Flame (火霊, Hirei) for both her deadly efficiency and her proficient use of fire, as well as the fact that her whereabouts remain unknown to even the most knowledgeable of people. Background Personality Hiaka holds a personal distaste for most samurai as a result of her interactions with several of them, considering them nothing more than spoiled brats. She feels that for the most part, they are delusional, not seeing the strength of the other side and instead sticking to their traditions. While Hiaka doesn't necessarily have a problem with the samurai traditions themselves, she does despise the samurai's inability to let go of the past. She feels that there is much to be learned from the people of the shinobi world, and believes that is time for samurais to recognize that. As described by both herself and other people who meet her, she is called a "mover and a shaker" as evidenced by her willingness to embrace change. It is for this reason that she is a staunch ally of Arien, the product of a marriage between shinobi and samurai. She believes that he exemplifies change in the Land of Iron, and that this change has positive connotations. While in battle, she possesses a calm and level-headed demeanor, allowing her to make shrewd decisions on the fly. While generally respectful of her opponents, Hiaka will not hesitate to taunt and belittle them if she knows that it will potentially unbalance them, causing them to make a critical error that she can capitalize upon. Hiaka holds special respect for particularly strong opponents, as shown by her recognition of Arien as a powerful samurai, despite others hesitation to call him such. As a result, she derives even more gratification should she defeat such and opponent, believing herself to have grown stronger because of it. It can be said that in combat she is a very deceitful person, playing upon peoples senses in order to create an opening for her to exploit. She also has a noted merciless streak, as she decided to do away with several samurai she had defeated instead of letting them go, further cementing her rōnin status. To Hiaka, one of the most important elements to a person's being is family... Appearance Abilities A highly skilled and versatile samurai, she has earned the respect of many an enemy for her prowess in the samurai arts. Hisaka is said to possess the knowledge of all of the samurai techniques that stem from her family, and has been said to cultivate them to a new level of lethality. The most accurate label for her is that of a prodigy, one that is further exemplified by the fact that she has managed to evade and defeat several samurai forces and platoons sent to recapture her, showcasing her as a highly adaptive and evasive person. Thus, she earned the moniker of Ghost Flame (火霊, Hirei), bestowed upon her by the very samurai that were sent to defeat her. Bukijutsu Nagijutsu Kenjutsu Tōtōhi-ryū (滔滔, Flowing Blaze Blade Style): Intelligence Other Skills Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality